New Slang
by Eyto
Summary: Au bal de fin d'année, sa main rencontra la sienne. Pour une fois qu'il se décidait à la faire danser, valait mieux en profiter... #CoAi.


DU COAI MES FRÈRES ! DU COAI.

Ahreum. Bien, cet OS est plutôt court dans l'ensemble, le but ici est de faire danser nos deux adorables héros (si on peut les qualifier ainsi) dans un bal, à Teitan. Je vous laisse le choix de l'âge, moi, je maintiens celui du manga. :)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **New Slang**

La soirée avait plutôt bien commencé. Tout le monde dansait, chantait, riait...

Conan s'éloigna de la piste de danse et se dirigea vers le buffet du gymnase de l'école Teitan dans lequel, ce soir-là, était organisé le bal de fin d'année. Une tradition respectée depuis des années au sein de l'établissement, école comme lycée.

Le détective soupira en attrapant d'un air fatigué le gobelet vide qui se trouvait sur la table, recouverte d'une nappe blanche. Elle brillait de mille feux via les nombreuses décorations de Noël et des centaines de paillettes déposées au préalable. Tout cela avait été organisé par des bénévoles et avait été un succès incroyable, aucune personne ne s'était plaint de cette dernière.

Il se servit un jus de fruit vitaminé pour tenir encore un peu ce soir, sa partenaire étant au repos depuis quelques minutes. Elle discutait encore avec Ayumi quand il finit de boire la totalité de la liqueur, sans doute d'un sujet de discussion qu'il préférait éviter, se souvenant très bien du résultat de la dernière tentative d'espionnage qui fut un échec suivant.

Pendant une soirée tout entière, il ne pensait ni à l'Organisation ni à quoi que ce soit se rapprochant d'un crime ou meurtrier éventuel. Profitant ainsi de ce bol d'air frais et de l'occasion de passer du temps à se divertir sans risque, Conan se dirigea maintenant vers la scientifique rajeunie.

Sa main se tendit face à elle, qui se retourna avec un regard étonné.

\- Tu veux danser ? demanda-t-il. Je ne suis pas un expert, mais c'est ce qu'on attend de son cavalier non ?

Elle rougit sous le contact de sa main.

\- D'accord, répondit-elle. Mais tu vas payer très cher si tu fais la moindre faute.

Un sourire narquois se dessina sur le visage du concerné tandis qu'il tira sa princesse jusqu'au centre de la pièce, sous les projecteurs et les différentes lumières des boules à facette multi-couleurs.

La musique guidait Conan dans ses pas tandis qu'il tentait de faire danser Haibara avec une certaine classe. La connaissant, il pourrait avoir de très graves ennuis s'il venait à rater le moindre pas. Alors il se laissait aller et emporter par le rythme et la sensation de légèreté et d'envol que procurait ce slow, tous en cœur sur la piste.

 _« New slang when you notice the stripes, the dirt in your fries. »  
_

Haibara saisit les hanches de son prince charmant.

\- Pourquoi avoir soudainement décidé de m'accorder cette danse ? demanda-t-elle.

 _ _«_ Hope it's right when you die, old and bony. __»_

\- Pourquoi avoir accepté ? répliqua-t-il.

 _ _«_ Dawn breaks like a bull through the hall, __»_

Elle sourit, son visage s'approcha du sien.

\- Je sais comment tu me regardes la journée, petit curieux, ironisa la petite scientifique. Tu ne sais toujours pas lire dans le cœur des femmes ?

 _ _«_ Never should have called, __»_

\- J'essaye, mais l'énigme est difficile, susurra-t-il en guise de réponse.

 _ _«_ But my head's to the wall and I'm lonely._ _»_

Des applaudissements.

Conan maintenant son regard anxieux dans celui de sa dulcinée.

\- Je mérite ma sanction ? chuchotait-il à son oreille avec un air moqueur.

\- Oui.

Il écarquilla les yeux quand ses lèvres se refermèrent contre les siennes, au moment même où la musique redémarra.

Sucrée. C'est tout ce qu'il retenait, alors qu'il suivit Haibara dans un nouveau slow serré l'un contre l'autre. Le détective remercia l'obscurité de la pièce pour camoufler son visage rouge écarlate.

C'était utile de ne pas savoir danser, au final.

* * *

Classique, court, mais moi j'aime. Alors c'est bien. =)

Et je ne vois pas quoi ajouter, si ce n'est que j'espère que ce petit texte vous aura plu. ^^

À bientôt, danseurs et danses en herbes !


End file.
